


L'Abbraccio

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Tutto ciò che serviva, da ormai troppo tempo, era un abbraccio.





	L'Abbraccio

Erano arrivati alla fine di tutto.  
Su quella nave cargo, piena di profughi, feriti, morti. Cadaveri sui quali le madri, le mogli, i mariti e i figli e i fratelli piangevano. Senza più una casa, senza più una Asgard a cui tornare.  
Le loro stanze, i loro giardini, le loro montagne. Nessuno più avrebbe visto la luce brillare sulla reggia, il vento freddo spazzare l’erba.  
Il trono era perduto, e con esso tutto ciò che era da sempre esistito.  
Thor sedeva nel letto spartano della stanza che aveva occupato, la testa piena di pensieri.  
Era insolito da guardare, per uno che lo conosceva. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, gli occhi azzurri persi nella profondità del cosmo.  
“Sai, fratello. Potrei quasi dire che facciamo una bella squadra assieme.”  
Thor fece un sorriso mesto, senza girarsi, le mani incrociate in una riflessione che forse sarebbe rimasta senza risposte.  
“Sì. Ma a che prezzo… Ho distrutto tutto ciò che nostro padre aveva costruito.”  
Loki fece un paio di passi in avanti, silenzioso.  
Thor prese un respiro profondo, per poi fare leva sui polpacci possenti: si alzò in piedi, girandosi lentamente per fronteggiare il Dio dell’Inganno.  
Eccolo lì, bello e regale, come sempre.  
“Asgard è caduta. Ma Asgard non è un luogo. È il suo popolo. E questo è l’importante.”  
Sciolse l’intreccio, allargò le braccia, e osservò con attenzione il mezzo gigante.  
“Ma hai ragione, almeno su una cosa. Facciamo una bella squadra. Se solo tu non mi tradissi sempre, se solo tu… Non dovessi tornare sui tuoi passi, in continuazione.”  
Loki rimase in silenzio, piegando leggermente la testa di lato, in attesa.  
Thor esalò un sospiro sconfortato. Abbassò le braccia, e raccolse un piccolo oggetto da vicino la gamba del letto basso. Lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo, rigirandolo tra le dita.  
“Oggi sei stato bravo. E… coraggioso. È un peccato che tu non sia davvero qui, fratello. Ti avrei abbracciato.”  
Thor gonfiò il petto, per poi scagliare la piccola rondella addosso al miraggio. Miraggio che afferrò molto solidamente l’oggetto, sorridendo.  
Thor sbatté gli occhi, sorpreso. Loki allargò il sorriso, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Invece sono qui, fratello.”  
  
Dopo la prima sorpresa, Thor si avvicinò all’altro, fermandosi davanti a lui, guardandolo negli occhi chiari. Fece un risolino, per riallargare le braccia.  
Loki gli sorrise, rimanendo come a rifletterci sopra. Poi si avvicinò, e finalmente si appoggiò a lui.  
Thor respirò, e affondò il naso nei capelli dell’altro. Loki inspirò l’odore di muschio e sudore a lui così familiare, mescolato ad un nuovo sentore elettrico. Chiuse gli occhi, rifugiandosi nel suo collo muscoloso.  
“Non riesco ancora a credere che papà se ne sia andato.”  
Sentì sussurrare vicino al suo orecchio. Loki sollevò le palpebre, andando a stringere la schiena del fratello, carezzandola dolcemente. Iniziò a dondolare sul posto, portando con sé il ragazzone.  
“Ssssh, Thor. È andato, ma ci ha… ti ha amato.”  
Sussurrò, pensando ad un modo per calmarlo. Quello iniziò a singhiozzare, e Loki strofinò meglio il naso sul suo collo, come a dirgli “sono qui”.  
“Insomma… è morto. Lui, mamma, Asgard…”  
Loki si guardò attorno, sentendo le grosse spalle iniziare a tremare ad ogni singhiozzo. Rifletté velocemente su cosa potesse aiutarlo a calmarsi, e si rese conto che calmare non era mai stata una sua grande abilità. Un ricordo di moltissimi anni prima riaffiorò nella sua memoria, e gli strinse maggiormente l’abito.  
Si leccò le labbra, per poi prendere un profondo respiro. Tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, Thor sentì levarsi una lenta cantilena dalla propria spalla. Ci mise un po’ a riconoscerla, ma quando lo fece sentì nuovamente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
Anche Loki non riuscì a trattenersi. La voce gli tremolava, mentre intonava un antico canto asgardiano, che Frigga cantava loro sempre quando erano piccoli.  
Il Dio dell’Inganno e il Dio del Tuono erano finalmente uniti.  
Dal pianto, dal lutto, da tutto ciò che poteva essere e che non è stato.  
Da uno sfogo liberatorio che forse da troppo tempo rimandavano.


End file.
